


Back to Basics

by LisaRealist55



Series: Family Time [15]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: CFOIS, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaRealist55/pseuds/LisaRealist55
Summary: This Fic will take place through the last two episodes sorry I have been late posting but I have had some health issues making life difficult hope you like itI do not own any of the characters etc... this is my own imagination like I have always said I like to see small or big differences in many stories from my sordid comic book loves so enjoy





	Back to Basics

HE’s down how the hell did this happen what the hell is going on? Where was he last? Felicity picked up her phone and called Lance. Hoping beyond hope he would pick up.

“Quentin, Oh thank God I need help something has happened and Oliver is passed out in the middle of the bunker floor. Do you know what happened?” Felicity waited and listened to his breathing.

“He was dosed with Vertigo and has been hallucinating said you wanted a separation. Do you need me to come to the Bunker?” Quentin asked Felicity 

“Yes.” A prayer on her lips.

She took her coat off and rolled it up and placed it under his head. She texted Raisa making sure she would be at the apartment when William got home. 

The doors to the elevator opened and Lance stepped off. “You Okay?”

“One minute he was talking the next he was on the floor. He wasn’t making any sense.” Felicity was a wreck.

All of a sudden Oliver jumps up he looks right through them and tells someone to ‘Shut the hell up’ and walks to the back of the bunker.

“Who dosed him? How?” Felicity turns to Quentin.

“Councilman working for Diaz. He said you told him to get out after he yelled at William. Then he said you came here saying that you should take some space.” Quentin looked at her.

“I never would. OMG what was that?” The doors at the back banged shut. He’s on the move but his suit is still here.” Felicity went to the back. “How long ago did he get dosed?”

“Just before he went home, something about a science fair.” Quentin told her.

Damn it where did he go Felicity looks around to see what has moved or what was missing. She rushes over to an empty container. “Dear God. He has his old suit.” Felicity ran back to her computers. His phone says he is moving fast toward SCPD. “Quentin I got to go. Can you call Raisa and make sure she is okay with William?”

“Where are you going?” He asked. 

“To save my husband.”

………….

Arrow….

……..

Later at home after his talk with William

…….

“Oliver, I don’t understand this decision to go back to doing it alone. You told me and I quote, ‘I was never alone I always had you even when we weren’t together lterally in my ear ever second I was in the field’ end quote. It was one of the most wonderful things I ever heard you say. Why now?” Felicity looked at him and waited.

“I just feel like I need to do this on my own to prove not only to myself I still can but because when I am out there on my own I can concentrate on what I need to do and listen to my own gut instincts, which as you said kept me alive for all these years. I know it’s going to be scary but I need you to trust me on this.” Oliver reached out a hand to her, Felicity took it and hugged him tight.

“I just don’t know how well I am going to be at that. It became my crusade to Oliver. But I will step back however when you need your beautiful eccentric and talented hacker wife for something I reserve the right to say I told you so.” Felicity poked him in the chest.

“Okay, let’s go to bed tomorrow is going to be a long day.” Oliver pulled her to him. 

“Okay but this discussion is tabled not ended.”

…….

Felicity although annoyed with Curtis does still have to work with him to get his chip marketable for the bio-engineering department of SQ Inc. 

“How are you doing?” Curtis asked.

“I’m fine Curtis the Cyber security area is set up and we have 10 contracts with companies here and in Central and Hub Cities. I have also been discussing your project with Wayne Enterprises and he is very interested in helping us make it marketable so that not just the wealthy have access to it. Bruce is quite the character.” Felicity told him in a very even direct tone.

Curtis shuffled his shoes, “I realise I have been at fault for a lot of what has happened between me, you and Oliver and I am sorry. I guess I haven’t dealt with all my issues since Paul left and the whole exploding Island. I understand where you all were coming from I guess it hurt more because I have been with you guys well for two years and it hurt to think that you would think after all that time I could or would even think of betraying you especially since I volunteered myself for the team. I behaved badly, I’m sorry.”

“Oh Frack Curtis you are going to make me cry emotional pregnant woman here. I wish you had of said it that way from the beginning we might not be in this predicament. Frack Curtis.” Felicity reached for her friend and hugged him. “Let’s get some work done.”

“Shouldn’t you be in the bunker right now?” Curtis asked.

“Well, Oliver has been having a hard time reconciling a lot especially after the fight wth John and now he has decided to go back to basics. So I am going to concentrate on SQ Inc. and he is going on his own for a while.” Felicity passed around nervously jumping from one computer station to the next setting up tests for the chip.

They worked for a while like that with Felicity acting more nervous than Curtis had ever seen her. “Are you alright.”

“Yeah…. No…. I am fine… No worries here.” She choked on her words as she lied. “Okay yes I am going slightly crazy and worried like crazy but I promised Oliver I would let him do this for himself so I have to you know learn to work around it. So let’s get to work.” 

They began working and had a conference call with the R&D department at Wayne enterprises when their tests were successful. Just then Curtis got an alert on his phone. “Turn on the TV  
it’s a news alert about Oliver and an exploding building.”

Channel 52 came up and showed an explosion and her husband was in the middle of it. “I got to go Curtis. Lock up please.”

…..

“Oh God, Oliver.” She whispered loudly hoping not to wake William up. She put the news on and pulled her tablet to her trying to track his Green Arrow boot signal. Nothing was coming up. 

“Please. Come on,” Where are you? Just then behind her coming from their room.

“Hey you.”

“Oh my God,” Felicity gasped, throwing herself into his arms struggling to feel every inch of him.

“You okay?” he questioned.

Felicity took a deep breath. “I saw the explosion on the news,” Felicity voice was full of emotion. “And you were right in the middle of it.”

“Yeah,” Oliver replied, he pulled back to look at her. “I fired a grappling hook and flew, backwards, right out of there. I’m fine.”

There was this hint not caring lacing Oliver’s voice as he explained what had happened. This made Felicity look at him incredulously.

“Well, I’m not.” Frustration showing in her voice. “Worrying about you out here is,” her voice cracked. “Well, it’s completely different than worrying about you in the bunker.”

“Right, because in the bunker you feel like you can make a difference,” Oliver supplied, trying to sound as if he understood what she was trying to say.

“I can make a difference. I can,” Felicity insisted. Oliver opened his mouth, but she continued. “I can make a difference. I can deploy back up. I can… I don’t know. I can do something, but out here… I’m helpless out here.” Felicity trailed off, the emotions coursing through her body she tried to keep the tears at bay.

“You’re not helpless anywhere. Ever,” Oliver stated, his voice was sure and steady.

“What?” Came out more like a sob.

“And I’m not helpless either. Alright?” Oliver didn’t wait for a response. He turned and pointed behind him towards William’s room, who was sleeping. “I made a promise, to that guy in there: I would always come back.”

“Well, William made a good point, you coming back, it’s not always gonna be your decision,” Felicity bit out. Fear fading, being replaced by anger and frustration towards Oliver and the way he was brushing off her concerns.

“William does make good points. But I made the promise anyway,” Oliver continued. “I’m making the same promise to you. Right here and now. Felicity, I will always come back.”

Felicity reached out and kissed him if only to tell her he was actually standing there. She pulled him close in a hug and held him for a few minutes. Pulling out of the hug she looked up at him, he was smiling down at her smiling like he thought he won this argument. “Oliver I am not done discussing this. But I think we should go where there is no chance William will hear the rest he is already worried enough.” She grabbed his hand pulled him into their room closing the door behind him. “I believe in you and I believe that you will do your best to always come home to us yes. But now us is not just you and me and William even, it’s Silvia too.” She stood the rubbing her now getting very big belly at six almost seven months. “With the court case coming up and the FBI on this terror to put you behind bars and Diaz taking over everything. You have to understand that worrying about you outside the bunker is too much for even me. I ran here so fast in heels and pregnant and you couldn’t be concerned that I saw the news to even call me and say you were okay. ‘it may take DNA analysis to determine the fate of the Green Arrow’ That is what she said.”

“I get it I do I am sorry I had you worried Felicity, would it help if I promised to call you before any news alerts like that happen as soon as I am safe at the bunker?” Oliver asked as he rubbed her arms and looked down at her so sweetly.

“That would help yes but, I just wish I knew what the real motivations are behind this sudden go solo mission, because as you have said. ‘You were never alone that I was literally in your ear the whole time you were out in the field’ I get I wasn’t there from the beginning but I almost was I seem to recall a bullet laden laptop that was brought to me in the first month. Oliver, help me here, please?” Felicity grabbed his face so he was looking right at her.

“I used to take down guys like Diaz before breakfast Felicity. He was nothing back then, Nothing! I need to know I still can save my city. Five years of cleaning up these streets and in one year Star City has become overrun with these thugs like Diaz and I am 100% sure Black Siren is still in his corner and playing Quentin for a fool. I need to take him down and I need this to prove to myself that I do make the right calls I do know what I am doing out there. I know you believe in me. I know that here.” He pulled her hand down to his heart. “But since John left and said what he said. Here.” He placed her hand on his head. “Started to doubt it. I need this and I will try to remember that I need to communicate more with you but I want you to trust me in your bones that I will come back.” Oliver kissed the tips of her fingers holding both hands in his.

Felicity stood for a minute. “Okay, I get it. I understand but Oliver the second you feel like you need my help you call me don’t go and do anything crazy like last year with the Bratva.”

“This minute, part of me wants to talk to Anatoly and see if I can find the friend I lost in him but I will let you know if and when I try that.” He pulled her in for a kiss, then he knelt down and kissed her belly and with reverence made the same promise. “Silvia I promise that I will always come back. I love you baby girl so much and cannot wait to meet you.”

Felicity put her hand on his head to steady herself as the tears she was holding back broke free. Oliver stood and pulled her into his arms. They stood like that rocking back and forth him holding onto her as she let her emotions flow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you TDGAL1 for helping me to get started I hope I make people happy with my stories  
> @CFOIS hope you find I will try again


End file.
